


to dedicate myself to you.

by saigonmiles



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blood, Custom Summoner: Eugene, Don't copy to another site, Other, REALLY SELF INDULGENT HAHAHAHA???, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Yandere, ah this was written in zelg's pov so sorry if theres any oocness???, any characters besides zelgius and summoner are not described by name but you'll know it's them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigonmiles/pseuds/saigonmiles
Summary: I must admit; in my long life, I have never experienced such a thrill in seeking, wanting for the sights of one I love so much to be set solely on me. To pay attention to no one else but me. To love and care for no one else but me.





	to dedicate myself to you.

**Author's Note:**

> HI HI yes im a zelg fricker  
> this is SUUUUUUPER SELF INDULGENT LOL??  
> please be aware this is yandere so. blood WILL be in this  
> this wasn't betaread, we post after first round of self-editing like men

_'You won't have to worry anymore.’_

The phrase repeats itself over and over again in my mind as I kill each enemy in front of me. Lukewarm red droplets spray and splatter all over my jet-black armor, my cape, my uncovered face as I stab and slash, but it doesn't matter in the slightest.

 _It's all for them._ The Summoner of Askr, who hails from a completely different world from Zenith, has claimed the affections of many of the Heroes residing in the Castle(and I am not afraid to say it doesn't exclude me). They hold the hearts of people who vow to protect them with their lives and hope for the best.

But no one is fit to protect Eugene more than me. I swore to them I would cut a path open for them with my holy sword should they lose sight of where they are while they tire themself to achieve peace between Askr and her neighbors. And Eugene already sticks close to me as I stick to them, as if we are bound to each other. It puts my heart at ease when I see them smile and laugh, or when I watch them sleep, safe and sound.

_‘I will become your shield.’_

However, as I said before, I am not the only one who seeks Eugene's heart. I see the rest of their admirers. One has a dark green headband tied around his head and wears the clothes of his father, whom I killed a long time ago. One has large wings and can shift to take the form of a green hawk. A third is almost entirely clad in red and takes his duty very seriously, and holds a headstrong personality. Another has a pair of icy eyes and skin that is cold to the touch. The last is the Maiden whom I protected for a little while in my past life, with beautiful silver hair and a lineage just as cursed as my own.

Whether if they were a friend or foe in our past lives, it is all the same to me when their blood ends up on my blade. They cannot and will not steal my love away from me, I swear my life on this. I will not be forced to watch as I lose anything anymore.

 

I stand there in the middle of the castle ground, breathing and heaving as I gaze down at the five bodies scattered all over the floor. Their blood stains the white marble floors, slowly oozing out of the wounds _I_ inflicted on them all. My opponents may have put up a fight(and a very good one at that), but it was just as I predicted: I was able to kill them in the end. They were hardly any match for me.

I have my will to _protect and kill_ to thank for that.

I wipe some of the blood off of my face with a sigh and sit on the floor. The gory sight in front of me doesn't affect me negatively in the slightest, but rather, delight bubbles in my chest as I stare at the feathers, the blue scarf, the golden crown, the headband, the strands of short red hair, and the blood that dirties each article of clothing I claim from them as a prize.

My lips part to form a smile. I don't know what form it takes, crazed or soft, but I am sure it still fits me. (I don't know why I always chose the path that held little to no bloodshed. Maybe I wasn't fighting for someone I loved at the time. How I’ve missed out on so much...)

I drop Alondite and stare at my gloved hands, the red that paints my vision and the black metal catching my eyes. It's a beautiful sight, I must admit; in my long life, I have never experienced such a thrill in seeking, _wanting_ for the sights of one I love so much to be set solely on me. To pay attention to no one else but me. **To love and care for no one else but me.**

When did this all happen, I wonder to myself. When did I become so selfish? Was it the moment I was summoned to Askr, to Eugene’s warm embrace, just about a fortnight ago?

I shake my head slightly. It doesn't matter, but what does is that while I take pleasure in looking at such a dirty and bloody scene, I have to clean up the scene and myself. I can't have myself looking like a psychotic mess, and I won't let Eugene realize that a few of their beloved Heroes are missing.

I stand up again, taking my sword with me, and start carrying bodies to leave them in places they will not be easily discovered. Once I’ve disposed of all five, I begin my search for a strong substance that can clean blood easily without leaving a single trace. Perhaps I can enjoy this other time, when I catch someone ogling _my_ summoner. And perhaps I can make it clear that my dear Eugene isn't for the eyes of anyone else.

_‘The enemy will not lay a finger on you.’_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm zclgius on tumblr and saigonzelgius on twitter! and don't forget to leave kudoes if you enjoyed ;))


End file.
